Case File 4: Virus Found
Virus Found is the fourth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars Saga. it is the debut of U.L.S.A.R, and R.I.C.H. Summary When Ryan's newest AI creation takes over his body in the middle of a fight, the rangers have to figure out how to stop it from defeating them. Featured Lineup: ''Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green Plot In the week since the fight against Fuden, the team has resumed the search for the orb. In doing so, Ryan has made some upgrades to the rangers Reactors and weapons. He has also created 2 A.I systems. "I call it, R.I.C.H" Ryan starts. The team looks at his A.I. program, not sure of what any of it means. "R.I.C.H?" "Ranger Interface-Communications HUD. With this, we'll be able to analyze the enemy's every move, formulate and calculate course of action in an intense situation, summon the Zords, and talk with each other without yelling across the battlefield. Plus, he's a dank A.I you can do all sorts of things with, like turn on appliances, drive cars, or my favorite..." Ryan turns on R.I.C.H and displays a hologram of him. "Make holograms!" R.I.C.H speaks. "Hello Rangers. Mister Royle has asked me to be of assistance to you in your battles. I hope to help you all. Lets work together and stop the evil!" The team is uneasy. Ayumi and Will see it as strange, while Raiden is simply amazed by this tech. Calvin doesn't have much to say. "But for my next invention, this is something we're gonna need." He pulls out another reactor and turns it on. "I call it the 'Ultimate Lifeform Servo Analysis Read-Program'. Or U.L.S.A.R. I need to work on that acronym. This one is pretty good. Now, I found a program in G.U.A.R.D's files that they used to find the Orb the first time. I buffed it, and made it better. With this, the orb will be found in no time!" "Now THIS is something I can get behind.." Will says. The team gathers to see U.L.S.A.R in action. No one is concerned with R.I.C.H. "Oh, it appears Mister Royle's friends don't need me." R.I.C.H says. The disembodied voice is clearly saddened. As the team uses U.L.S.A.R, a red light begins to shine in the computer. Fuden traverses the Japanese Mountain range. With no orb, or Floating Bridge, he's stuck on Earth. Just then, a sword draws on his neck. "Not. So. Fast." It's Komainu, Guardian of the Floating Bridge. Once Fuden broke it, Komainu was trapped on Earth as well, and he's gonna get off of it one way or another. "You're gonna help me get the Star Orb. Or you'll be looking a lot like the Floating Bridge when I'm done with you." Fuden reluctantly agrees. The rangers continue to use U.L.S.A.R while ignoring R.I.C.H. To be at use, R.I.C.H decides to replicate his Orb Search function. In doing so, he realizes something. U.L.S.A.R is corrupted... "Mister Royle! U.L.S.A.R is a corrupt .exe! He needs to be reprogrammed!" R.I.C.H warns. Ryan and the team dismiss this however. Ayumi jokes Ryan programmed in jealousy. The team minus Calvin walks out, after learning of a possible location of the Orb, thanks to U.L.S.A.R. Calvin however, trusts R.I.C.H, and uploads him into his morpher As the team arrives and begins searching, the search is not going well. Things go from bad to worse, as Fuden and Komainu arrive. "Who are these jokers? Raiden? What are you doing here?!?" Komainu asks. Fuden is not pleased "It's just my idiot brother's new best friends!" "Fuden! That's no way to speak to your elder bro!!!" Raiden snarkily says. The rangers morph together for the first time. "STAR! LASER! CANARY! THUNDER! FURY!" "TRANSFORM! EDF!" The two sides battle. Fuden raises armors for the team to fight as he makes his escape. They make easy work of the armors, the Komainu is a little stronger. Ryan decides to use U.L.S.A.R "U.L.S.A.R! It's your time to shine!!" Ryan thinks its working, but he goes haywire. He attacks the rangers and even begins firing on himself. At the same time, he shows that the Orb is in a different place. Komainu exits the battle as well. Back at the base, Will is able to figure out that U.L.S.A.R has taken over Ryan's brain. Ryan still functions, but is fused with U.L.S.A.R. R.I.C.H tries to tell them the problem, but they don't listen. Calvin finally steps up. "Maybe R.I.C.H is onto something." The team looks on strange. "Ryan said it himself. He FOUND U.L.S.A.R. Why was U.L.S.A.R locked away in the first place?" U.L.S.A.R takes control of Ryan. "Threat detected: Must Eliminate All Threats. Objective 1-z-9er9er M38z72316kpiU*7*7" "He's speaking Buraku!" Raiden says in confusion. Will hits Ryan on the head, knocking him out. "Okay, this is a problem now." Ayumi says. "To fix a brain problem like this, we're gonna need an electrical surge." R.I.C.H adds. "Guys. I was BORN to do this!" Raiden boasts as he readies to strike Ryan with his Inazuma. The others hold him back. "This weapon is a closed circuit! You'll kill him if you do that!" Will says Komainu is furious. "WHERE IS THE ORB FUDEN!?!? YOU HAD IT! YOU WERE THE LAST TO HAVE IT!!" "You think if I knew we'd still be looking?" He summons his wind power. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE WIND PRINCE IN SUCH A MANNER, YOU DREG!" He blows him away. G.U.A.R.D sees this. Blaster and Bell deploy the team out. R.I.C.H has an idea on how to rid Ryan of U.L.S.A.R. And it requires Fuden. At an instant, the team arrives and sees Fuden's power as he destroys Komainu. His power begins to destroy a nearby city. Calvin orders a rescue op, while Raiden says he'll corrall his brother. But before they can, Ryan acts up again as U.L.S.A.R. Now's the perfect chance. Fuden attacks Raiden with his wind, to which Raiden collects with his Inazuma, charging it to its highest power. He then throws it at Ryan, and the charge snaps U.L.S.A.R out Fuden furiously causes a Hurricane Monster in his anger. It's the size of a typhoon. Ryan, now back to normal, summons the zords. They stop Fuden with the StarFleet Megazord. Fuden however, escapes thanks to his wind. The rangers celebrate R.I.C.H, happy for the new addition. Fuden after cooling down finds Komainu, injured, "Wind Prince! Forgive me! I know your power now!" Fuden scoffs. He then takes the belt of Komainu, which connected him with the bridge. "Y'know, your first plan SHOULD have been to get me to fix this. I only need the belt to teleport." "Don't leave me, Wind Prince!" Fuden scoffs and walks away, as Komainu explodes... Debuts *R.I.C.H *U.L.S.A.R *Komainu, Floating Bridge Guard *Alternate StarFleet Megazord (Thunder, Fury, Laser, Canary) Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:''' Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015) *Mission 12: Call Of The Cyborg (Chouranger Counterpart, U.L.S.A.R debut) *Mission 5: No Entry! (Chouranger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011